Many businesses utilize one or more strategies to improve customer satisfaction based on investigating customer feedback and determining the purpose and/or outcome of interactions between customers and the business. For example, a business may have a customer service telephone system in place where conversations between customers and customer service representatives are monitored and issues are identified. Such audio data may assist a business in improving a service and/or product based on feedback from customers.